A Saiyans Story
by Snakeftw96
Summary: Two Saiyan infants crash land on a distant planet known as "Troguna". A planet quite similar to Earth. Their mission is to exterminate all the living things on that planet (surprise surprise). Will they follow? What kind of adventure will they face? Read on and find out! Rated T for bloody events and possibly "funny" stuff in the distant future.
1. Chapter 1

A Saiyan Story

(A/N) I have a laptop now. I thought I had given up fanfiction because I just simply didn't feel like it. I still do read stories though (I always will) Since I got my laptop, I had this idea in my head that I just wanted to use for entertainment. Now that I have my laptop, everything is ten times easier. I won't be getting writers block in while (with the exception of early things in the story possibly) The reason why I might get a little bit of writers block is because of my thought on the future events on the story is being thought of in my head. Now that I'm done explaining that, let's get on with the story!

P.S. I will not be doing my RPG anymore, since nobody responded to my updates. I thought it was all a wasteland. Being grounded and all. :p

Chapter 1: The landing

Far away in the milky way, 2 saiyan pods entered the atmosphere of a distant planet called "Troguna". This planet "Troguna" is the Trogunian way of saying greenery. It was inhabited by somewhat peaceful human like beings. Much like earth, they had great technology and were considered "weak". The average power level of this planet is 7, slightly stronger than that of Earths, though there were few inhabitants that were considered "Super Troguns". This meant that the Troguns (The main species of the planet) were much weaker compared to the "Super Troguns". There were 4 great martial arts schools. Each of the four masters were trained by a great martial artist who passed away awhile back. These martial artists have great power levels.

The two saiyan pods landed on a large grass green field. Dirt piled in to the air as a crater formed where the saiyan pods landed. Though the planet was inhabited by a large population, it landed in a deserted area.

2 saiyan pods opened revealing two baby saiyans. They slept in the tiny slumber they were in. One woke up from the staggering crash on the Troguna surface. He had spiky hair that stuck straight up with the exception of the two strands of hair on his forehead that waved to the side (like Vegeto). These infant saiyans were a lot smarter than they look. Despite being "monkeys" they had enhanced gene engineering to make them more intelligent at early stages of their life. The bad thing is, if you somehow get very injured in the head, the effects of the enhanced genes ware off.

The infant got up and scratched his head. He got out of his pod to stretch and smell the fresh air. He noticed another pod and walked over to it. He looked at his sleeping partner. He simply blinked and went back to his pod. Right when he turned around, a message spoke out to him.

"Marble, Marble, put on the green scouter. Marble, Marble, put on the green scouter."

A screen popped right in front of him showing how to put on a scouter. The message kept on repeating itself.

"Marble, Marble, put on the green scouter."

The infant was getting annoyed by this, so he smashed the speakers with his fist. Surprisingly, he completely annihilated them.

Marble just hmmf'd and put the green scouter on.

The scouter turned on and made beeping noises. The scouter gave him instructions on how to survive, learn to speak, His saiyan name, etc.

Marble took off to a nearby forest took get wood and make tools, weapons, etc.

After a couple of hours, the 2nd saiyan baby woke. As programmed, the saiyan pod gave the saiyan baby a message.

"Poranot, Poranot, put on the green scouter."

Poranot didn't give a damn about the message, he just watched the screen displayed in front of him. He looked at the screen the whole time when putting on his green scouter.

Poranot's scouter turned on and gave him basic instructions. After another hour, Poranot kept on going through "The Learning" section, like learning how to speak.

*Late evening (sunset)*

Marble had finally built his shelter for himself and his partner, it took him all day to find food he could catch. He didn't find much that he could take down. All he had was a dagger. It was enough for one night.

Marble pressed his scouter to see his partners status, and sure enough. He was awake.

Marble headed for the direction Poranot was in, but in no time flat, he appeared right around the tree.

Poranot had his saiyan armor on, which was in his pod. He wore the regular brown armor and black suit which were shorts. His hair waved to the side (like ssj future Trunks)

"Hi, you must be my partner." Poranot greeted.

"Oh, hi. Me made shelter for us." Marble replied.

"I made a lot a food for us to last a week. Also, your grammar isn't great. What training level are you on for "speaking"?"

"Level 12, the re-qui-re-ments for our tree-nning?" said a confused Marble.

"It was level 21, and it's pronounced training." Poranot corrected.

"Wow, you're good at doing grammar, what level are you on?" Marble asked.

"I finished it while hunting. It was level 50." Poranot answered.

"Wow, dats why you're so smart."

"Yea, I already cooked some food for us. Come with me." Poranot commanded.

Poranot turned and headed towards the shelter. He carried a least 50 pounds of fish in his fishnet.

Marble went wide eyed when he saw all the food he was carrying. "Wow, why couldn't I think of that?" Marble thought as he walked behind his partner.

"How did you get all dat fish?" he asked.

"A spear." Poranot replied blandly.

"What's a spear?"

Poranot just rolled his eyes and ignored his questions.

Instead, Poranot asked Marble a question instead. "Why are you wearing rags? You have armor in the pod."

"I was gonna' ask you da same thing. Oh well, me get it tomorrow."

Poranot just kept on walking and lead silence between the two.

The two saiyan infants ate their meal and settled in. Marble decided to finish his learning training. It took him until 1 in the morning to finish it. Marble finally drifted to sleep and thanked god for ending that horribly boring experience.

"Finally, sleep" he thought.

(A/N) A short but sweet chapter. I just wanted to introduce the characters for all I care. The next chapter will be MUCH longer. I'll promise you all that. I need the sleep that's all. (I finished at 1:15 am)

Please review if you think this story is going well so far. Tell the truth. I'd rather have someone flame my story because it sucks and it's the true that it sucks than having someone who says "Great, keep it up" or "Nice chapter"

Try giving this a rating from 1 to 10.


	2. Chapter 2: 14 years later

A Saiyan Story

A/N – Only 1 review, . Oh well, I will still keep writing. My chapter won't be as long though. My laziness will somehow take over because nobody is reviewing. I nag everyone to review because I want to know if my story is coming along. Well, here is the chapter folks!

Chapter 2: 14 years later

14 years have passed, and the saiyans had a great power increase over their training years. They will start to head out on their journey on world domination. These violent orders coming from the devices over their eyes, though these saiyans were not super reliant to their scouters. Poranot and Marble have grown, and realized to use their senses. They still use them in some cases. Not always.

Poranot, standing at a staggering 6 feet, tall for a 14 year old that is. Normally a saiyan would have the same hair their whole life. In this case though, his hair somehow got molded into very messy looking hair (for a saiyan) His hair had a large clump sticking out of the front of his forehead, while other large strands stood out in an upward direction, but not completely spiking up.

Marble, was below average height. 5"4 with the same Vegeto like hair he had his whole life. He hated his name. His idiot father decided to call him after a material.

So he renamed himself Parkan. It was a Trogun name. He didn't want people to laugh at how stupid his name was, even though they would die anyway. "Worthless maggots" he thought as he walked behind his partner.

"Parkan"

Parkan snapped out of his thoughts and replied, "Uuh, yea?"

"I think we just ran into the first city."

Parkan immediately ran to Poranot's side.

"Damn…" Parkan was completely speechless, he stared at the huge community that took place in front of them. They didn't look much different from himself, but he knew that they wore different clothing. They had huge buildings towering over themselves. Just trying to look at the top from the bottom causes you to lose your balance. Despite being a saiyan and all.

Poranot never feared anything at all, but he was quite surprised. His battle level was a bit higher than his partners, so he checked the overall average battle level of the whole city and got 7. So he didn't need to worry about a thing.

"Ha! Look at how weak they are Parkan!" Poranot laughed.

"Alright," said Parkan in unison.

Parkan chuckled and spoke "Let's go, we don't have all day." Parkan whispered to his partner.

The 2 laughed as they made their way towards the streets.

*Meanwhile*

"Hey Sarah!" she called out as she waved to her friend.

"Hey."

"So what's up?"

"Ah, nothing much. Except that I got grounded yesterday." She replied with anger in her voice.

"It's okay, I'm sure it's not that bad…"

"Well it is, my dad took away all my electronics for a month, and I can't hang out with my friends at the mall or outside of school. What am I supposed to do?" she snapped.

"Okay then, let's take it easy. Just take a deep breath…"

She was interrupted with a strange noise in the air.

A silence took place that was then followed by a terrifying laugh.

"What's going on?" asked Sarah.

"I believe those are the Sparkans.." she said with a hint of worry.

Sarah's eyes widened "Sparkans? I don't think we stand a chance, we couldn't even reach the school building in time!" she uttered, totally terrified of what will happen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Sarah!"

*Meanwhile*

The two saiyans heard a scream as soon as they stepped into the city.

"What was that?" asked Parkan.

"I have no idea, but I'm detecting how battle levels over there. I might even find a challenge too." Replied the taller saiyan as the two saiyans ran at blinding speeds.

A/N – I told you it would be short! Until I get more views and reviews, I'm not extending these chapters. I will also update less. So if you really like this story, you will have to get other to read it. So it comes more and more often.

REVIEW!


End file.
